Bloody Darkness
by AtsukoKeehl
Summary: A girl is stuck in a dying kingdom. The cause of death-a prince obsessed not with power but with blood. Will she make it out alive? T for language and blood. Possibly later still deciding  BelxOC
1. Escaping the Kingdom

Again, again with the killing. Is there no end to this. Hmph.. If things keep up like this, everyone, including me would be dead.

It started with sibling rivalry between twin princes, but it got worse. The slightly younger twin, known as Belphegor, killed his brother Rasiel using knives. Many of the king's servants were killed in the following weeks. Every peasant that entered the castle to talk to the king never came back out. The kingdom was definitely dying. The peasants have finally learned to not go to the king for help anymore, but it's already too late. Me? I'm one of the smart ones. Staying inside our homes, listening, being careful... Staying safe from that... that _thing _called a prince, but is actually a monster.

Sighing, I got off my bed, ceasing my rant about the kingdom, and went over to my window. I stared out it, listening to my iPod until I noticed something.

There was _blood. Everywhere._ ... The prince must have given up on his prey coming to him and decided to go hunt them down- _WHAT THE HELL!_

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. He was _right_ there-he could've seen me, he must have seen me, but that must be impossible... He had been in my yard, looking in the direction of my window...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Ushishishi, commoner, you can't hide from the prince~ The prince _knows_ you're there, he saw you." The creepy eight year old called through the house.

No... I'm outta time... He's here- and he's going to _kill_ me! Why... Why did this have to happen? I never wanted to die like this- Wait a second... I still have a chance, I could go through the window and-

**_CRASH!_**

"Ushishishi, commoner, if you make this difficult the prince will ensure you have a painful death. Ushishi" the prince called, closer now. He must have broken the door down. He would reach me at any second I bet.

Quickly, I grabbed my jacket, hat, and gloves, opened the window and jumped out. Then I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, which was just outside the kingdom, thank god. That tyrant couldn't have gone after me-why go through so much trouble just to kill one person?

Now I didn't focus so much on getting away as I did on finding a place to rest my aching legs. Eventually, I found an abandoned house and hid in one of the closets on the upper floor in a bedroom. I slept.

**_author's note:_**

**_Hey guys. I started writing a fanfic sometime around two days ago. Maybe more than that. Originally, I was just gonna write random little insignificant junk while bored in biology but then it sorta turned into a katekyo hitman reborn fanfic. I have some interesting stuff to add later~ Though I have a question:_**

**_Should this be a BelxOC fic?_**

**_Oh and yes. I did have to give you a cliffhanger. I have more written, but I'll upload that next week. Oh, and cause I love it when I'm reading a story and have to wait for it to update it and they have little reminders of what happened last, I'm gonna sum this chapter up next chapter :D_**

**_SAYONARA, BAI-BAI, JAA-NEE, ADIOS, CIAO, CIAOSSU, VOOOOOI _**(PS voi means you in Italian =D )

_**~Italy, Itaria, Atsuko, AtsukoKeehl, Goggles, wateva ya wanna call me :3**_

_**ALSO, I'M SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT, I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WOULD BE THIS SHORT :\ I SHALL RE-UPLOAD THE CHAPTER, LONGER, LATER.**_

_**EDIT: I added more to it, I dunno if it's good enough though :\ ... If it's not... dang D=**_


	2. A Friend?

It's been a few days. I have no clue where I'm going, and I have nothing to eat.

I also have no money to buy food. That figures.

Ah well. I'm sure I could scavenge some food somewhere.

Continuing on, I started hearing something from behind me. Stopping to listen closely, I realized it sounded like footsteps. My eyes widened in fear-did he actually follow me? No... please no... Please let it be just an animal of some kind passing by... PLEASE...

I kept walking, at a quicker pace.

Then all of a sudden... I tripped.

"Eh? M-miss are you ok!" a voice shouted out as someone raced over to me.

I must have hit my head pretty hard on a rock... I was starting to black out, with my head hurting horribly.

The last thing I saw before passing out was a young man with messy black hair.

I moaned a little, waking up. Putting my hand to my head, I sat up a bit.

Looking around, I noticed I wasn't on a forested path anymore. I was in a room. A bit run down and dim lighted, but still a room.

"Wha..? Where am I?" I asked, though I couldn't see anyone in the room.

"Ah? You're awake?" a young man's voice asked. It was the same that I had heard earlier, when I blacked out.

I nodded, as the man rose out of a box he should NOT have fit into and walked over. He wore really loose cargo pants and a black tank top. His messy black hair slightly covered one of his ruby red eyes, which had bags under them.

"That's good, I was worried about you, princess." the strange man said. he sorta reminded me of a fox for some reason. ... Wait a sec...

"Princess?" I asked, sorta weirded out. I wasn't a princess. ... Was I? .. It'd be easier if I remembered more of my past..

"Yeah- oh wait.. You ARE her, right?" he asked, getting in my face.

"Uhhh...who is her?" I asked, leaning away, since I was still sitting on the bed.

"Why... Her would be none other than Miss Nereza Caprice Volpe, of course. Master Vol's second beloved daughter." he answered in a way that suggested he was a butler-or at least used to be.

"... I .. AM that her, but.. I'm no royalty. .. If I am, please.. explain how. But first- who are you?" I said.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm DM. Yea I know, strange name. But that's beside the point. You're a princess- that was abandoned nearly five years ago, due to.. complications." the man, known as DM, explained. I didn't realize the royalty thing was actually a cover up for something else. Something they wanted to keep secret from the world at the time.

"What sort of complications?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing important really! .. Ok, maybe it was sorta important BUT. ... -It's classified info." DM said.

"Ok." I said after sighing. "So where am I?"

"You're in a hotel. It's not fancy but hey, it works." DM said.

"I thought I was a princess-don't those have lots of money?" I questioned.

"Er-...well, yea... Usually.. But the family's been scattered and lost and so... We have no money." he explained. "But anyways, we should be moving on."

He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet before leading me out of the room. He was... quite a gentleman, I must say.

_**Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**_

_**Yea... I was writing it in my notebook and stuff, and from the way things were going in it... I HATED IT ... I kept getting watches and stuff, so I decided to continue-just with a different storyline than the original.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys like!**_


	3. Almost a New Home

The strange man called DM led me a long ways away from the hotel. It seemed as if he wanted us to get as far as possible away from something... Maybe that something was that bloodthirsty prince...

After a few days of traveling by day, resting in cheap hotels and inns or even kind peoples' homes by night, DM finally stopped.. at another run down place.

This place was a small brick house whose roof was falling apart in places and was progressively getting older.

DM led me inside by the hand with that same gentleness he always had.

"We can stay here for a few days.. We're almost back home!" he said, seeming sorta happy.

"Huhh.. Ok.." I muttered.. Where exactly WAS home..?

He gently led me to a cozy little kitchen before asking whether I was hungry or not. I said I wasn't, but he prepared a decent meal anyways. We dined on the pretty tasty food for a bit, then DM went to clean our plates.

As he did that, I decided to take a look around the quarters I'd be staying in for the next for days.

The first room I came across-the front room, the main room, was a cozy little room as well. It had a nice little couch and two armchairs, and a little coffee table sat in front of the couch.

On the coffee table there was a wooden tic-tac-toe game and one of those intricately designed little plates made for drinks to be set on so the table wouldn't get a ring on it.

Continuing through another doorway, I found a little bedroom that had a big fluffy bed and one chest of drawers against the wall next to a window with curtains that matched the covers. There was a door that led outside there.

Going back into the main room, I discovered a small set of stairs behind the couch. Under the stairs there was a door leading to a small bathroom with a toilet and a bathtub-shower.

Going up the stairs, I found a tiny little hallway. It had two doors, one on each side, and a little window at the end. Under the window was a table with a vase of pretty flowers on it.

Checking the door on the left, I found a tiny bedroom with one bed that could fit only one person as well as a chest of drawers.

Behind the door on the right, I discovered another small room but with bookshelves on two adjacent walls and a little round table in the middle of the room, with four chairs around it. The table had a stack of about four big books on it. The wall across from the door had a little table next to it with the only tv in the house-and it was a small tv at that.

Done exploring, I went back downstairs to find DM sitting on the couch. Upon seeing me, he stood up and bowed.

"Princess.. I thought you had left." he said.

"No- I was just exploring." I answered.

"That is fine." He said with a small smile. "I'm just happy you aren't hurt or lost."

"Ahhh.. Thanks for caring." I said.

"It's no problem, really." he said. "Shall we go out for a walk..?"

"Sure." I said, and he smiled slightly again.

"Yay! Let's go." he took my hand and led me out of the small house. Taking care to lock the door, he gently led me to a nearby forest.

He led me down a small, nearly unnoticable trail in the forest. I couldn't help but smile at the serenity of the place. It was so peaceful... So happy... Almost TOO much so..

"! PRINCESS, LOOK OUT!" DM shouted before shoving me out of the way of something. I heard a yelp of pain... Coming from my friend.

Looking over, I saw him hunched over on the ground, on his hands in knees-although one hand was on his chest.

"DM are you ok!" I said, dashing to his side.

"Yeah..." he said nodding, but his face said he was in pain.

Making him move his hand, i found that he was bleeding. Looking to the ground, i found three knives laying on the ground.

Wait...

_KNIVES!_

Oh no... He's... He's back! Oh god no!

Stumbling backward, wide eyed in fear as I realized he had followed them all this way... I didn't notice that DM had staggered to his feet.

He went over to me and put an arm around me before leading me off again, in a hurried mannor.

I didn't protest. I couldn't. Not that he was here now. Again...

DM rushed us away in the forest, trying his hardest to protect the princess. He might be injured now-but he still could make good progress.

After several hours of travel, even into the dark of night, DM finally came to a stop, stumbling and falling over onto his bum. I sat down next to him, also out of breath.

Hopefully we got far enough away for now..

Hopefully...

**Author's Note: I'M SO DANG SORRY FOR THE LONG AS HELL WAIT! D= I hope you guys are still watching this and still interested in it! Dx**


	4. Little Towns and Friendly Doctors

After what seemed like forever, we finally regained strength again. Apart from hunger and Dm's wound, that is.

DM slowly got up, offered a hand to me, before gently raising me to my feet and then leading me away again, at a much slower pace.

We eventually came upon a small town.

DM went straight to the doctor there.

"Oh! Danny! Injured again, I see! You need to take better care of yourself, kid." the doctor said upon seeing DM.

I wondered about why he called him Danny, but I didn't ask. I guessed his initials were DM and his first name was Danny or Daniel or something. Or it was a codename.

"Heh-heh-hehhh.. Yeahhh... So, Doc, can you help fix it?" DM asked. It was obvious these two knew each other and were friends.

"Sure thing! You got any money?" Doc said, gathering up supplies.

"Uhhmm... No.. I'm broke.." DM stated.

"Oh! That's no good! Tell ya what, I'll fix you up and then you can run an errand or two. -Oh who's this pretty lady with you?" Doc said, checking over his supplies.

"That's a fellow traveller, and a good friend." DM said. "Her name's Nerez."

"Oh? Nerez? Interesting name there. It's awesome!" Doc said, walking over to DM to start working.

"Ahhh... Thanks." I said.

"NHH!" DM groaned in pain when the knife was finally removed. Doc looked at the wound and determined there was no need for stitches, thank god.

Doc put on some disinfectant and a cloth to stop the bleeding before covering the wound with a bandage.

"There ya go, Danny." Doc said. "Now, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to transport this package-" Doc said, pointing to a box on his desk. "-to my daughter in Germany. I hope that's not too far... But if you do, your debt shall be paid."

DM nodded.

"Sure thing!" he said, picking up the box.

"Also, take these." Doc said, taking a bag and putting health supplies in it. "And good luck to you both."

I decided to take the bag and followed DM out.

"...Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Radom, Poland. We're headed for Essen, Germany. That's a long way to travel by foot." DM said. "Also-call me Danny in little towns like this that people know me." I nodded.

"Now.. Let's get going!" I said.

"Yup! Hopefully we'll lose our persuer for good by going there." DM said.

"Hopefully.." I replied.

We began the long treck to Germany.

**Author's Note: Glad I posted quicker than last time?**

**.com/journal/41266403/ - that explains why I didn't post quicker than I could've. But don't worry, I'm fine now.**

**ALSO. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE don't be all mad at me or anything cause I don't use the respective languages of the countries, or they're exact landscapes. It's hard enough on me to think of interesting thing to happen without having to worry about that stuff too.**

**Did I succeed in trying to post longer chappies?**

**I'm gonna ask again.. Should this fic be a BelxOC fic? Or would you rather it have more of a Bel vs Oc sorta thing? Or.. something else? Please help me decide!**

**REVIEWS HELP ME WANNA WRITE =3**


End file.
